Xin Hua
Xin Hua (心華) is a Chinese-capable VOCALOID developed by the YAMAHA Corporation and distributed by Facio, in collaboration with Gynoid Co., Ltd. and was released in February 2015 for the VOCALOID3 engine. She is voiced by Wenyi Wang (王文儀; Wáng Wényí), a Taiwanese voice acting apprentice.Voice actress, translated version Concept She is a high school student. Etymology Her name is rendered in traditional Chinese as "心華" (Xīn Huá), meaning "Elegant Heart". A second meaning could be "Heart Flower" or "Flowery Heart" as "華" is also an old of "花" and was known in ancient times as "the flower of a tree".Variants of "Hua" Another possible meaning of 華 is "Chinese / of Chinese descent", so when combined, her name would roughly translate to "Heart of Chinese descent". The simplified Chinese version of her name is "心华". Her Japanese name, "シンファ", is a representation of the Chinese pronunciation of her name. It was later explained that her name derived from "桃之夭夭，灼灼其華", a line from the classic poem Tao Yao which translates to "The peach tree is young and elegant, brilliant are its flowers". Gynoid thought that a peach tree or blossom suited her cute concept and better represented the youth of a sixteen year old high school girl, thus she was given the name "Xin Hua". It was noted that they wanted the name to also fit the phrase, "最美的風景是人心", meaning "The most beautiful scenery in Taiwan is the heart of Taiwanese people". This is due to Taiwan being famous for its hospitality.Etymology Appearance Xin Hua's pink dress was created to represent cuteness and youth. Under her dress, she wears a basic Taiwanese high school uniform, making her outfit double layered.link One of her notable accessories include a pink beret that is the same color as her dress. There is a black and blue checkered scarf tied around her neck and on both of her wrists, over her cuffs, are matching checkered fabrics tied in a similar fashion to her scarf. Music featuring Xin Hua Examples of usage * }} Additional Information Marketing In February 2015, Xin Hua was presented at the Taipei International Comics and Animation Festival, where officials have advertised and sold her VOCALOID3 package, as well as additional merchandise: a single album featuring her demos, a mousepad, a transportation card, a keychain, and a poster with VOFAN's signature on it. A song writing competition had launched for the entire month of March 2015. A two-week trial version of Xin Hua's library was made available for the contest to allow people who do not own her full version to compete. In January 2016, an event based on her 5th demo, "LET ME SING FOR YOU" was launched. There were certain areas mentioned within the lyrics of the song. If people traveled to the places that were mentioned and took photos there, they have the opportunity to post it on Facebook with the tag "V-XinHua". In return, they would receive a transportation card with VOFAN's signature.link In January 2016, Xin Hua's pet bear, Xiao Hua, was introduced. Xin Hua and Xiao Hua received their own set of stickers.LINE stickers In February 2016, Xīn Huá, her second official album, was released. Starting from February 23rd to March 10th, 2016, a song contest was launched in collaboration with SOGO Mall. The winner's work would be displayed as SOGO's theme song and the promotional video would be shown on SOGO Mall's fountain for half a month. The contest's theme revolves around "heart-warming" and "giving thanks" to represent the emotions that are brought upon by SOGO mall and the lyrics must mention "廣三SOGO百货公司" (SOGO mall) and "水幕喷泉广场" (water fountain plaza). Xin Hua's "心与花的魔术师" (Magician of Heart and Flower) design must be used. Prizes include shopping vouchers, the VOCALOID4 editor, Xin Hua's voicebank, or a goodie bag. Requirements for the contest include: *Original song featuring Xin Hua *The song must not be involved with other contests or campaigns. *There is no restriction for the length of the song, but 2 and a half to four minutes is recommended *If the song features another VOCALOID, Xin Hua must be the main singer. *The staff members of the song must be shown at the end of the video. *The song must not violate moral standards *Plagiarism is prohibited *The song cannot be posted on any media hosts. Doing so results in disqualification *Only one member can be selected to represent the group as a contact *The uploader is considered the creator of the songSOGO Mall contestEnglish translation for SOGO Mall contest Trivia *In January 2016, Xin Hua was given an official pet. Xiao Hua (小花; Xiǎo Huā) is a purple bear that carries a wand-like object. *Xin Hua is the first Chinese VOCALOID to have voice provider who was not from Mainland China. She was from Taiwan respectively. The previous known Chinese VOCALOIDs that were released or revealed before her all had voice providers who originated from China. *While it was never revealed in public, Xin Hua did indeed have a "Mo Li Hua" demo, as it was shown to only a certain amount of fans in the development process. Therefore, she is not the first Chinese VOCALOID to not have a "Mo Li Hua" demonstration. Reputation , who also had Taiwanese origins. This UTAU was the character whom much of the Eastern fandom assumed was the rumored new Taiwanese-loid, when in reality, was supposed to be Xin Hua. Eastern fans had preferred to listen to the UTAU, rather than the new VOCALOID and even decided to portray the two as enemies or rivals. There were also early complaints about Xin Hua's accent, where both Taiwanese and Mainland fans had trouble understanding her. In addition to this, Xin Hua's announcement was very sudden, where she was revealed only a few weeks before she released. There was also not much promotion to market her more aside from the convention, the contest, and the art featuring her boxart and conceptual art. After her release, Xin Hua had a rough start in regards to the number of songs produced. Due to being sold through the Facio store, she was restricted to Taiwanese fans, reducing the potential number of songs from overseas fans. Due to this, there were not many songs featuring her vocal aside from the demos that existed previously, with original and cover songs producing slowly. It was not until the end of March 2015 that original songs were produced more often, which was owed to her Song Writing Contest and producers submitting works at the last minute. In this point of time, Xin Hua was starting to gain a little more popularity for herself. In addition, the competing rivalry between her and Xia Yu Yao still existed, but started to dwindle a little at a time, eventually portraying the two as singing partners instead, boosting both characters' popularity. In addition, some people have complained that, when pitched a bit higher, Xin Hua sounds similar to Luo Tianyi. |- |Impact = |- |Misc = |- |Achievements= *First Chinese VOCALOID to be from Gynoid *First Chinese VOCALOID to be of Taiwanese origins }} Gallery References External links